


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Apritello, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older 2k12 April O'Neil has finally gotten used to the chaos in her life and realizes the feelings she's harbored for Donnie all these years. Just when she's ready to confess, the unexpected occurs, and leaving Donatello with life threatening injuries and no memories of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or make any money off of this fic.**

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**   
**(Part One of Two)**

* * *

April entered Donatello's lab with the caution of a rabbit entering a lion's den. He was in the far corner, welding mask on, sparks flying around him like a warning.

"Hey Donnie," her voice came out much softer than she intends.

He paused immediately, head lifting from his latest project, but not turning towards her quite yet.

"Busy?" she lost her nerve. "It's okay, I can come back later."

"No, it's fine," he finally answered, lifting his mask to reveal the familiar, warm smile that sent a pang of nostalgia through her chest. "I can use the break. What's up?"

April approached him slowly, eyes searching, unsure if he'll remember her today. "Whatcha working on?"

"Upgrading Metalhead," he ran his tongue over his tooth gap thoughtfully and eyed the metal pieces scattered across his work space. "I had a dream last night-"

Her ears perked.

"Metalhead needed his core replaced, and behold...when I woke up and checked on him, he really did!" He beamed, but April deflated. "I think I'm starting to remember!"

"That's great, Donnie." She made herself smile to comfort him...or herself? She couldn't tell anymore. _He remembers yet another project, but still nothing of me_. "Dream of anything else?"

He rubbed the back of his head out of habit, but flinched slightly; the scar tissue must be tender still. "No...I don't think so, but..." he rattled off the details about Metalhead's special functions that he did recall.

April nodded, but her mind drifted back to the safety of her memories.

 

* * *

 

They met many years ago, when they were only teenagers. Even back then, Donatello was nothing short of amazing with his genius, heroics, and the gentlest of hearts. Unfortunately, they met under the worst circumstances. Her father had been kidnapped by the Kraang, and for years April was understandably preoccupied with saving her father.

There had been undeniable hints that Donatello had a crush on her during their youth; she didn't deny that. Still, life was chaotic with the onslaught of new and bizarre foes that they faced at every corner, and April had little time to explore her own feelings, let alone the implications of a teenage Donatello's. She was flustered enough trying to adjust to a life without her father, high school drama, and fighting evil along side mutants while keeping a facade of normalcy.

And just when she had gotten used to accepting the insane "routine" that was her life, enter Casey Jones. She was swept up in his abundantly forward and rebellious storm. Sure, she was wary of him from the start, but Casey was never one to beat around the bush or succumb to what was proper and polite. He had his own brand of heroics that was flashy and textbook cool. And he unabashedly laid out his feelings for her without a second guess. It was all so new. If his plan to woo was shock and awe, it worked because April soon became lost in the force known as Casey Jones.

And what a force he was. They were two very different people. Their dynamic was by all standards tumultuous. It took her another few years of relationship experience to finally figure that while opposites _did_ attract, that didn't guarantee happily ever after.

Their relationship eventually died its natural death.

Months had passed since the break up and a sudden realization struck April like a punch in the gut. It happened one night while she and Donatello were up late in his lab, comparing notes on their latest research. Her face actually hurt from laughing at all his jokes. She hadn't had so much fun and felt so comfortable in her own skin for years. With Casey, April had always questioned herself. Was she being too hard on him? Trying to change him? Was she really becoming that annoying, nagging girlfriend stereotype? Did she spend too much time with her "geeky" interests and obsessions? It was enough to make her head hurt.

But with Donatello, she never second-guessed herself. The female scientist felt supported by her best friend's words and actions, and inspired by his brilliance and kindness. They played off of each other's strengths and weaknesses, collaborating on amazing creations and ideas. She's made him laugh, and he held her when she cried. She could blame this crazy train of thought on all the extra coffee they'd consumed that night, but truth was, April O'Neil had finally realized that she'd been in love with her Donnie all along.

She waited that god forsaken week to muster up the courage to ask him about his feelings. After all, she knew how she felt about him, but did his teenage crush still play any importance in _his_ life? Did seeing all the ugly parts of her relationship with Casey throw any romantic notion about her out the window?

April had to plan carefully because she didn't want to lose her best friend if the conversation went sideways. There was a lot at stake. He was the one she thought of every morning, making her excited to get out of bed and greet the day; she checked her phone for his texts like a giddy schoolgirl; and at night, he was her last thought before sleep overcame her. He was...

 _Gone_. The lair was completely empty. April was soaked from the rain, heart pulsating from her run and the adrenaline of her nerves. She had a love confession on the tip of her tongue, but he wasn't there to receive it. An unsettling quiet cloaked the lair. _Something was wrong._

When he finally resurfaced with his brothers at the break of dawn, she was physically ill with worry. And when she actually laid eyes on him, she almost wished she hadn't. The Hamato clan were battle-worn and barely alive. Leo struggled to carry an unconscious Donatello on his back. The Shredder's claw marks left jagged wounds all over the fearless leader's arms. April remembered thinking that Leo must have been losing a lot of blood, judging by the amount of red flowing off his shoulders. It wasn't until she helped pry Donatello off his back that she discovered that the source of the blood was _Donatello's head._

"Shredder is dead." Leonardo announced weakly. "But we need to get Donnie some help or he'll..."

April couldn't think; she flew into action. She made important calls, got supplies, and did her best to stop the bleeding. There was a point where they didn't think Donatello would make it, but she powered through, telling his brothers to shut it and leave if they weren't going to help. If there was one moment in her life where April was glad she pursued a career in genetics and medicine, it was the moment she saw Donatello's vitals stabilize as a result of her efforts.

It's going to be okay, she told herself. He's going to wake up, and I won't let another day go by without telling him how special he is to me. I won't lose him again.

Her heart leaped for joy when his eyelids first fluttered awake. He looked disoriented, but deep pools of chocolate brown zoned in on her baby blues, and he smiled. Relief washed over her, and she grinned back.

"Who are you?" he asked.

April went numb. Despite her best efforts, she'd lost him anyway.

* * *

 

"April? April?" Donatello's voice shook her from thoughts. "You alright?" His large hand waved over her blank face. "Hello? Earth to April?"

"Y-yeah..." she forced herself to snap out of the horrid memory. "Sorry about that! I just...I don't know why I'm so out of it today." She laughed nervously.

"No, don't worry about it," he grinned his maddeningly adorable and toothy grin. "I'm probably boring you to tears, rambling on about robotics. I know Raph doesn't appreciate it either."

"No! We used to talk about mechanics and robotics all the time! We loved it!" she blurted suddenly before clamping both hands over her mouth to stop the rest of from coming out. _We talked about everything! We were best friends! You had a crush on me, and I... I love you..._

She turned to run, but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. So quick, as if by instinct.

"Did I say something wrong?" his typically gentle voice betrayed the slightest hints of distress. "I-I know my memory hasn't been the same since the fight with Shredder, but I'm trying, April. I really appreciate you saving me...for helping me get through this..."

April felt disgusted. Her selfish outburst had upset him, and that was the last thing she wanted. She was there when he first realized the effects of his severe head trauma - memory loss. For someone who had always been lauded for his ability to use his brain and memorize facts, it broke her heart to see him cry out in anguish. Half-finished projects were hurled across the room. He looked devastated and mortified all at once. She wanted nothing better than to scoop him up in her arms and whisper loving thoughts in his ear, but he no longer knew who she was.

"It's okay, Donnie. I'm sorry, I just didn't get enough sleep last night," April focused her eyes on the ground, afraid that she'd succumb to the tears if she met his gaze. She focused on their feet-how different in size they were. "I think I'm going to go back to my place. It's getting late..."

"But I...I think there's something really important I need to tell you," he finally admitted in a hushed tone. "I feel some sort of urgency whenever I'm around you...I need to tell you..."

Her eyes darted to his face, glistening with tears to her shame. _Come on, Donnie...tell me... tell me you remember me...everything we've been through. Tell me we're best friends again. Tell me you...love me..._

He frantically attempted to read her expression, growing more visibly frustrated by the second."I...I-I just can't remember," he finally ejected, releasing his viselike grip on her wrist in defeat. "I think I just need-"

It was too much. April bolted from the lab before he could even finish his sentence.


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane (Part 2 of 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or make any money from this fic.**

**A Trip Down Memory Lane (Part 2 of 2)**

* * *

April buried her face into the pillow and allowed herself one muffled, frustrated scream. The cotton cover was already thoroughly dampened with her tears, but she couldn't care anymore. She had to put on a strong face in front of her colleagues, patients, and even the turtles and Splinter. In the privacy of her own home, she wanted to be human and mourn the loss of her best friend.

She tried to console herself with the fact that Donatello was showing signs of recovery. Medically speaking, there was a chance he'd recover his memories too, but that speculation did little quell her present heartbreak. She knew there was an equal chance he _wouldn't_ recover. And that was the thought that did her in. To miss someone that stood right in front of her. It was unbearable.

 _Maybe this is karma,_  April frowned.  _Maybe this is how he felt when I started to date Casey._

If he never remembered her again, they would have to start all over. This raised a number of questions. Would their bond be as strong as it was before? On bad days, she was like a stranger to him...how would she make him fall in love with her? Was that even possible? 

A sob racked through her body so loudly that she almost didn't hear the light tapping at her windowsill.

_Thump, thump-pa-thump-thump...thump thump_

A pattern that only one turtle was ever especially fond of.

"Donnie?" she found herself asking aloud even before she saw the lanky silhouette against the moonlight.

"A-April? Can I come in?"

* * *

 

Her heart raced. He hadn't visited her in months...not since the injury. April unconsciously ran her fingers through her mess of red hair and wiped away the tears with the back of her hands before unlatching the window.

"Donnie?" she repeated again. A blast of cold wind snapped her back into her senses. "Come on in! It's _freezing_ out there!"

He nodded and quickly climbed through, grateful for the warmth her apartment provided against his cold blooded nature.

"Here," she grabbed something from a wicker basket set next to the window. A purple woolly blanket was tossed around his shoulders.

"There. This should help," she said plainly.

"That's handy." He smiled, the heat returning back to his body. "Mmm..." He rubbed himself against the blanket. "So soft...and purple too! My favorite color!"

"Well, it _is_ yours," she said without thinking.

"Mine?" He looked down and sniffed it, eyes widening to confirm the truth behind her statement. "Why do you have my blanket at your place?"

"To warm you up whenever you used to visit during cold nights," she sighed, surrendering to her emotional exhaustion. April trudged back to her bed and flipped the wet side of her pillow over.

"Did I used to visit you often?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Sorta..." she began, but she was too drained to handle a repeat of their earlier conversation. "Is there something I can help you with, Donnie? You know it's really late and you're suppose to be sleeping. Staying up late doesn't help your recovery."

"I know, I know," he replied sheepishly, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself as he approached her. "I tried, but I couldn't sleep. I...I really hated how we left things today, April," his large, sad eyes pierced through her heart. "Are you angry with me? Please tell me what's wrong..."

"Donnie, I..." she inhaled deeply. If he'd never remember them the way they once were, she'd have to start all over anyway. She'd hate for their new dynamic to begin with resentment and secrecy. That's what got them in trouble in the first place. "I just really missed you, Donnie. And I know it's not your fault that you can't remember me or the moments we shared, but it doesn't make it hurt any less, you know?"

The bed sank as he sat down next to her. His substantial weight shifted the mattress in a way that made her inadvertently dip closer to him. "I haven't exactly been honest with you either, April."

"What? Are you saying you  _do_  remember us?"

"Well, I have dreams, April," he cleared his throat nervously. "I don't know if they're accurate depictions of what actually transpired, figments of my imagination, or a combination of both."

"Try me. I'll tell you if they're real."

He blushed deeply, turning three shades darker. "Okay, but know that this only started about a month ago...and your analysis will just be from a clinical standpoint, correct? You won't tell my brothers. And if they're not real, I...I don't want to scare you or think that I don't respect you."

April was more than curious now. Was he having nightmares about her? She placed her hand on top of his jittery knee to calm his nerves. "Go ahead, Donnie. I won't tell anyone or be offended. I'll just tell you the truth. I trust you...if you trust me."

"I-I do trust you," he finally looked at her and swallowed hard. "In my dreams...we are always... _together._.."

"Together as in?"

"Intimately."

April froze. Not exactly what she was expecting.

"You see why this is so hard for me?" he began to ramble. A nervous habit he had since she knew him. "This isn't like my Metalhead dream. I can't just come down and pop your core open to see if I can upgrade your reactor."

April's jaw dropped.

"Oh god..." Donatelo buried his face in his hands. "That sounded...I didn't mean-- can you just hit me on the head so I can forget this conversation ever happened?"

April heard herself laughing -- _genuinely laughing._ And from the corner of her eye she saw his gaze secured upon her. Was it her imagination or was he  _admiring_ her?

"It's okay, Donnie," the redhead chuckled, wiping a tear away. "I know I shouldn't be laughing. And for the record, I'm _not_ offended. You're just so cute when you're embarrassed." She caught her breath, and looked back at him.

"So did we ever.. _.you know._..together?" he was intent on finding the answer.

"No," she admitted dejectedly. "We were never together  _intimately_..."

He nodded, shoulders slumping. "I see. I thought maybe it was an old memory, but I guess not."

"You  _did_  used to have a crush on me though...a long time ago when we were teenagers."  _  
_

"That could explain the ...er...graphic dreams. Did you have feelings for me too?" he asked carefully.

Her other hand went to a loosened strand of hair, and she began to tug and twist at. He blinked as if recognizing her tick. _Now I'm just being hopeful,_ April scolded herself. "Yes, I had feelings for you too," she admitted, fingers trembling at his knee. Donatello placed his hand over hers and the sheer weight of it settled her shaking. "But I didn't realize the full extent of them until we were older."

He nodded. "Do you still have feelings for me like that?"

"Now Donnie, that's not fair..." she narrowed her eyes with hurt. "Like you said, you can't just march down here and pop open someone's core and inspect them like a machine. Feelings are very personal, private, and... _complicated_."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said in a hurry, realizing his mistake. To her relief, he decided to bring the conversation back to his own feelings and cut her a break. "You said I had a crush on you when we were young, but did I ever say anything to you before my injury to let you know how I felt more recently?"

April pursed her lips and shook her head.

"...I see."

"Guess we'll never know," she shrugged and forced a nervous chuckle to break the tension.

Donatello didn't react. "It's just that I think about you a lot. Not just in those dreams I mean," he quickly added. "You're in my thoughts throughout the day too. I really look forward to your visits, even if it's just for medical attention. So I wonder if it's because..." he never finished the sentence.

"It's not just for medical attention," she muttered softly. "It's because I enjoy your company too. We were friends, Donnie...really good friends. You were my best friend."

"Explains why I feel so relaxed around you," he smiled. "Helps that you're so nice to me...and pretty too." He whispered the last part as though conveying a secret.

* * *

 

Donatello's body felt warm and it wasn't because of the blanket. It was a familiar warmth. A warmth of good memories teetering on the precipice of his mind. He liked being here with April, just the two of them in their own little world, talking about whatever came to mind. It felt _natural,_ like they'd done this before. And then... he suddenly remembered. The familiar scent of her room, her hand in his, the way her skin glowed against the dim light on her nightstand. Yes, he'd been here before -many times, and he loved it then as he loved it now.

"Donnie?" she leaned in a little closer. He could smell a mixture shampoo florals and a hint of salt water. _Tears?_ He tensed at the notion that she was crying before he arrived. Crying because of him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I try something? We can stop whenever you want...just want to see if it'll help with this memory thing." She licked her lips and he gulped, pupils dilating when the focused on those lips. Those pink, inviting lips. 

"Uh huh...yeah," he breathed. "Whatever you want."

"Okay...just tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable...we can stop whenever you want," she repeated, shaking slightly again. He automatically firmed up his grip on her hand.

The weight of the world lifted from his shoulders when her lips met his. They were so incredibly soft, and he froze, just enjoying the butterfly kisses she placed all around his mouth, along his jawline, the top of his beak, and down back to his mouth again.

"April," he whispered.

"Is this alright? Do you want me to stop?" she asked, slowly sliding her tongue against the inside of his bottom lip.

"No, don't stop," he began to reciprocate her kiss; his tongue met hers and a jolt of electricity course through his veins from toes to scalp. He pulled her down onto the bed.

April lifted a leg to wrap around his muscular thighs and his hand groped at the flesh, soft and pliant. His kisses grew into fevered frenzy, and he was delighted when she met his assault with equal fervor. He nearly whined when she finally pulled away to catch her breath. "Do you remember anything?" she panted, eyes searching his.

"Just that I've wanted this for a very... _very_  long time," his was breath shallow. "We have to keep trying." She nearly laughed at his eagerness when he rolled on top of her, straddling her hips and brushing his heavy tongue along her clavicles.

"Mmmmm...yes we must," April arches her back in response. "Maybe we can even try out parts of your dreams if you think it'd help."

 _Mercy._ He growled and slammed his lips against hers, tongue exploring every corner of her mouth as though that's where the answers lie. "Don't talk like that," his voice was husky with want. "Or I can't be held responsible."

"Tell me what happens in your dreams." She was pushing him to his limit, scraping her teeth along the sensitive skin beneath his jaw. He rewarded her with a low purr that rumbled in from his chest.

"I'm touching you... _everywhere_..." he manages through clenched teeth, tugging at her tank top. "I get to see all of you..."

To his shock and arousal, April obliged.  She slide out from beneath him and shimmied out of her bright yellow camisole and cotton grey jersey shorts. By the time she finished tossing her blue panties aside, Donatello struggled to breath.

"Come here," he found himself demanding.

She obeyed and straddled him, allow his calloused hands to stroke every curve of her body, exploring the weight of her breasts, tweaking and rolling each nipple almost painfully slow. Donatello needed to examine her. "So soft...so smooth..." he observed with his ministrations.

"Do you like it?" she ran her thumbs along the edges of his plastron, and his eyelids grew too heavy. He could only nod.

"And then what happens in your dreams?"

He turned red again, and she giggled. _She's unafraid._   _She wants to try more._ It seemed silly to be embarrassed now that she was splayed naked and open on his lap, but Donatello was always the type that needed to be sure.

"You touch me too..."

"But I'm already touching you," she knew where he was getting at, but April was a clever girl who enjoyed a good tease.

"N-no...you're touching me  _here_." He guided her hand from the top of his plastron to his lower plates. "Close your eyes," he pleaded.

"Why?" Her fingertips dance along the blunt edges of the shell between his legs, and he is forced to stifle a choke.

"P-please..." _Damn this shyness._

"Fine," April smiled and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "There, I'm not even peeking...and you can spank me if I do," she joked. He exhaled sharply at her words.

* * *

There was an instant shifting beneath her. A thick, hot, and heavy appendage slid into her palm, and April bites her tongue to prevent a gasp. Donatello's girth was impressive, and with her eyes still closed, she stroked his shaft to the top, where she felt _everything_ \--every ridge, every vein, and the rather bulbous tip. She moaned with anticipation.

"Is it too weird?" he was churring and trembling all at once. 

"No, it's just a lot ... _bigger_... than I anticipated." She smiled nuzzling his beak. "Is it okay if I look too?" _  
_

He remained quiet, and she could hear the wheels turning in his head, likely thinking of the worst case scenario.

"Please, Donnie? Let me look at you while I touch?" she gavs his member a few long and languid strokes, causing him to buck beneath her and call out her name.

"Ooh god...April...I don't know if...yes...okay!" he finally relented when she thumbs the ridge on his cock in a slow and sensual motion.

"You're beautiful, Donnie," she whispered the minute she saw him. _All of him._ He muffled a moan into her shoulder when she pumped him in a delicious rhythm. Large teeth sank into her skin when she increased her pace and strengthened her grip. He could barely keep still, hips bucking erratically to try to match her strokes, but it just messed up her momentum when he jostled her like that.

April had a better idea. "Hold still," she lets go of his throbbing cock and swears he almost whimpered. "If you want to thrust, I know a better position." She kneels down below the bed and signals him to scoot closer to the edge. He does until his erection is right near her face.

"April..." his voice was filled with warning. "What do you think you're going to-" He howled wordlessly when she took him into her mouth, pushing herself to the limit until half his cock was down the soft, slick insides of her throat. She pulled back with a sloppy, wet suction pop before diving in again.

Donatello lost his mind.

He gasped desperately for air. The heels of his palms dug so hard into the edge of the mattress that April prayed he wouldn't crush the springs with his mutant strength.

"April...April..." he babbled nonsensically. "I...so...wet...so...aaah..."

She smiled inwardly before quickening her pace. Eyes flew shut to relish the feel of his most intimate part in her mouth. _Tonight is all about Donnie,_ she decided. If he never remembered their past, she'd make sure he'd remember this. She wanted a new and beautiful beginning with him.

"April...I love you...I love you..." he was panting particularly hard now, but these words sent a paralyzing shock through her system. "Mmmm...April, I never stopped loving you."

But she had to stop. Donatello may have been delirious with pleasure, but she couldn't afford to hear lies during a moment so intimate. She didn't want  _her_ memories tainted by empty words muttered incoherently just because he thinks she wanted to hear them. "You don't have to say that," she moved her hands onto his thighs and looked away.

"Huh?" Donatello was utterly confused and impassioned. "What?"

"Don't say things, you don't mean," she asserted firmly. She felt the hot stinging of tears threaten to spill over her eyes, but she had to go on. "We're having fun, Donnie. If you don't remember, it's okay. I wanted to do this for you, but don't... _don't_  say 'I love you,' unless you truly mean it...or else it just ruins  _everything_."

She was tossed onto the bed before she could even register what was happening. Donatello had her pinned down by both wrists; his brown eyes bore past the messy disarray of red bangs, and straight into her eyes and soul. "I  _do_  mean it. _Never_ question that." She'd never heard such authority in his voice before, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"But how? Just a while ago you said you didn't remember anything new aside from _wanting_ this, and now...you're saying you've _always_ loved me? How does that work if you don't remember?!" she raised her voice, struggled against his grip; the tears spilled over her cheeks, but she no longer cared. "It's hard enough losing my best friend, I don't want this new  _thing_  that we have to start off with lies!" If he wanted to deal a low blow, and she'd fight back.

"April O'Neil," Donatello's voice was wrought with raw emotion. "I have  _loved_  you ever since I first laid eyes on you, on that fateful night when you walked that empty street with your father. I  _loved_  you when you came over crying because your asshole professor gave you a B minus on your science project. I told you he was too thick to value your cutting edge hypothesis. I even  _loved_  you when you dated Knucklehead Casey. I didn't understand it, but I _loved_ you all the same, and I always will. You say it hurts to lose a best friend? Well, that goes both ways. But I've  _always_  trusted you, April, so please trust me!" He was still panting, but no longer from a fit of desire. Pure, unbridled pain and torture reflected in his eyes. "I would _never_ lie to you or hurt you, April...please believe that. I have always loved you." His countenance softened when she struggled to speak. "Please say something..."

"You...you _do_ remember!" April finally spluttered. "And you remembered so much! Was that all from what we were--"

He released her and looked away with embarrassment. It was all she needed to witness to have her answer. "Oh Donnie..." She clasped both hands around his cheeks and turned him towards her. "I love you too..."

She placed upon him a passionate kiss, alternating between gentle and fevered. It wasn't long until he was murmuring her name again between gulps of air, hands eagerly exploring her breasts, twisting and pulling on her stiffened peaks until the aching between her legs became unbearable. "Donnie, I need you," she gasped as his heavy length barely brushed against her swollen pussy. "Please...I need you _now._.."

He had never denied her, and he wasn't about to start now. He carefully eased into her, feeling her body tense from the initial shock from his size, but he bent down to lavish her breasts with kisses, while the other hand thumbed slow and deliberate circles around her clit. She felt her walls relax, and he pushed in gradually, pausing now and then to let her adjust until he was completely buried in her mound.

April reached up and stroked the side of his cheek. He nuzzled his face against her palm, eyes shut tight, jaw clenched. She knew it was taking all of his control not to pound away into her. He never wanted to hurt her, and he now he was showing her that he meant it. "Donnie..."

"Mmm," came the painfully restrained reply. "Are you...okay?" His thighs were quivering from repressed urges.

April nodded reassuringly. "Donnie, make love to me...you won't hurt me, I promise." She rolled her hips beneath him, and he released a hoarse groan.

The undulation of his hips and the unique shape of his member drove her wild. April felt herself wetter than she'd ever been before; it was only matter of time before her walls spasmed around him. And that was enough to send the turtle over his own edge, breaking his last thread of control. Donatello's hips jerked in hard, erratic thrusts until he reached his own climax with a violent shudder.

And then he was still, brow perspiring, elbows shaking under his own weight. A silly, sated grin plastered on his flushed face.

"What?" April couldn't stop her own smile from spreading. Seeing the all-powerful, super genius Donatello like a dopey pile of green jello was quite a sight. She kissed him softly, flicking her tongue against the gap in his front tooth. "What are you staring at?"

"I just want to take it all in," he confessed. "How soft you feel, how beautiful you look, each and every single freckle. I never want to forget any this."

"You won't," she responded lovingly, giving a playful tug at one of the ends of his purple bandanna. "And if you do, I'll always be here to remind you."

 


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this drabble in response to a Tumblr prompt. It fits in this very universe, so I suppose this is an epilogue of sorts. Enjoy!

The room is quiet but for the wet, slippery sounds of lips against flesh.  _Donatello’s flesh._  And April notes how very focused he is whenever they’re intimate. Inquisitive eyes ever observing, absorbing every movement, every sensation. It makes her obscenely slick between the legs.

She relaxes enough to slide his entire length down the back of her throat, and waits for his signature groan. It’s his favorite part, feeling her gag on his cock.

“A-April?!”

She swallows again, hoping it’s not what she thinks.

“April! What are you…How are we…?!”

It is _exactly_  what she thinks. With an internal sigh, she reluctantly frees him from her mouth. Erection bobbing almost painfully, Donatello’s countenance screams utter arousal, but total bewilderment.

“Now, Donnie…” she rises from her knees with a practiced caution. But this time, she’s naked and her bare form sends him into something just short of hyperventilation. “Breathe, Donnie breathe. You hit your head several months ago, remember?”

He shakes his head vigorously, gaze frozen on her perky breasts.

“You did. It was a nasty accident, and it affected your memory. You got a little better, and we got together—”

“Got  _together?_ ”

“You…me….boyfriend….girlfriend?” It seems silly, explaining this concept to the genius, but April is used to it. The amnesia comes and goes. The moments and reactions are different every time, but he is still the same, sweet Donatello she fell in love with so many years ago. She tries not to chuckle when he shields his erection with both hands. 

“It’s okay, Donnie…” she pulls the blanket over the both of them, and holds him close against her. “Shall I jog your memory?” she whispers reassuringly.

His breathing steadies. He swallows nervously, but nods. 

Tonight, as with so many nights before, she will tell him about his road to recovery. How admirable he is in her eyes, how so very strong and resilient. She will tell him about the first time she realized she was in love with her best friend, about their first night together, and then, she will answer all his questions. They are the same every time.  _Did he frighten her? Did he hurt her? Is she happy with him?_

And then she will lay back, and let him explore her, as though it is the very first time he makes love to her. Because in his mind,  _it is._  And she wants it to be so very special for him, for the both of them, each and every time.


End file.
